


Spin Cycle

by hawksonfire



Series: Mandatory Fun Day [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Bucky has a Thing for Clint's arms, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, M/M, POV Bucky Barnes, goo aliens, laundromat laundry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 16:56:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18608686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawksonfire/pseuds/hawksonfire
Summary: Bucky gets some alien goo on his gear during an Avengers battle. Clint helps him occupy the time while it's in the wash.





	Spin Cycle

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Mandatory Fun Day [ prompt #6 ](https://mandatoryfunday.tumblr.com/post/184433640044/mandatoryfunday-shreddedgifs-laundry-day) .
> 
> Enjoy!

**Bucky**

“Barton, move!” Bucky throws himself in front of Barton’s unprotected back, taking the brunt of the hit meant for him. 

“Barnes, report!” Steve shouts through the comms as Bucky grunts in pain.

“Functional,” Bucky grits out, “But I’ve probably got a cracked rib and whatever those things bleed is corrosive. It’s eating through my body armour like tissue paper.”

“Can you remove yourself without endangering Barton?” Widow asks.

“No, the moron needs me to watch his back.”

“Hey, I’m perfectly capable of taking care of -  _ that’s the edge of the roof _ ,” Barton says as he windmills his arms and tries to get his balance back. Bucky grabs the back of his uniform and yanks him away from the edge, practically throwing him to the centre of the roof. 

“Stay,” he growls at Barton.

“Sir, yes sir.”

“Don’t make me write you up for disobeying a superior officer, Barton,” Bucky says. He’s only half-joking. Technically, he does outrank Barton in the field, but it's not like that’s enforced the way it was in the Army.

“What, you gonna make me clean toilets with my tongue?” Barton jokes, firing off a few arrows.

Bucky taps his comms once to turn them off, then says, “I was thinking of something else you could do with your tongue.” He turns on his comms again and chuckles as Clint nearly falls off the roof again. “I told you to stay!”

“‘M not a dog,” Barton whines. 

“Enough banter!” Steve yells. “We have to take this thing down and get Barnes’ body armour off of him.” Within three minutes, that’s exactly what they do. Steve distracts the mega-slime thing that’s been dripping more medium-sized slimes by throwing his shield at its eyes - does it even have eyes or are those just holes in its facial area? 

Whatever they are, they’re clearly sensitive because the mega-slime shrieks in rage and focuses on Steve, which allows Stark to get a clear shot and blow the thing to hell. “Got it!” Stark crows.

“Good job, everybody,” Steve says tiredly, “Buck, take Clint and go to the laundromat down the street to get that shit off your body armour. See if anything can be saved. Call us when you’re done and we’ll send someone to come get you.”

“Yes Captain, sir,” Bucky mutters. He grabs Barton by the arm and pulls him along, somehow managing to keep a straight face as Barton curses up a storm.

“Aw, c’mon Barnes, lemme go! I didn’t even do anything that bad, man.” Clint whines all the way to the laundromat and when Bucky pushes him inside, he stops whining and just grins. 

“Think they bought it?”

Bucky snorts and hands the owner roughly four hundred dollars in cash. “I’m buying the place for an hour. If that doesn’t cover it, you’ll get the rest when we leave.”

“Don’t blow it up,” the owner says, locking the door behind him.

“‘Course they bought it,” Bucky says, turning off his comm. “Basically what we always do after a fight - you whine and I drag you off somewhere to yell at you - or at least, that’s what they think.” He lays his weapons out on the table, grimacing at the amount of alien slime he’s going to have to clean off his favourite knives.

“But in reality,” Clint says, grinning, “I pretend-whine and you drag me off somewhere so we can fuck off some of that post-fight adrenaline.” When Bucky turns around, his mouth goes dry. Clint’s standing there in his underwear - those black briefs are way too tight and simultaneously not tight enough - holding the rest of his gear with a sheepish smile on his face.

“Well, most of the time anyway,” Bucky says calmly. He starts to unbuckle his tac suit, moving slowly and methodically. “You should put each item in a separate machine, so they don’t just stick together.” 

“Yeah, okay,” Clint sounds a little strangled and when Bucky sneaks a look through his hair, Clint’s staring at him stripping with a red blush across his cheeks and a tent in his briefs. 

“Chop chop, Barton, we don’t have all day.” Bucky pulls off his outer gear and lays it on the table gently. “Aw, Stark’s gonna have to make me a new tac suit,” he mutters when he sees the damage. There’s a massive hole eaten through the material right over Bucky’s stomach and various other holes across the whole thing.

“Bucky...” Clint whines.

“Yes, Clint.” Bucky doesn’t look behind him - not even when one of those breathy moans that Clint makes when he touches himself  _ just right _ hits his ears. 

Bucky smirks and continues peeling off his gear piece by piece until he’s standing in his underwear staring at it. “Finally,” he hears Clint say.

“Yeah, it feels like that stuff was glued onto my skin,” Bucky agrees. “I should probably get it in the wash before it sets, right?” He doesn’t wait for an answer, just grabs a couple smaller pieces of the suit and puts them into the washer. He takes his time and moves methodically until his whole suit is in the machines, except for the largest piece. There’s only one washer left, and Clint’s sitting on it. His legs dangle in front of the door, swinging back and forth.

“I won’t move until you fuck me,” he says stubbornly. He crosses his arms and Bucky nearly goes cross-eyed because Clint has fucking amazing arms, alright. Bucky could probably get himself off just looking at Clint’s arms.

“I won’t fuck you until you move,” Bucky counters, half a second too late. But Clint knows about Bucky's  _ thing _ for his arms, so he just smiles smugly and raises himself into a  _ fucking _ handstand, supporting himself entirely on his arms. “Guh,” Bucky says intelligently. He shoves his gear into the machine with some soap and slams the door shut.

“I moved,” Clint says cockily when Bucky pushes him over and catches him. Bucky puts him back on top of the washer and crowds in close.

“You did,” Bucky says softly. Fuck, he’s so in love with this man it hurts. “And I made a promise.”

“You told me when we met that you always keep your promises,” Clint says wisely.

“I did say that, didn’t I?” Bucky asks and then he pulls Clint’s mouth to his and devours him. He licks his way into Clint’s mouth and swallows the moans that that gets him, rocking his hips gently against Clint’s. 

“Bucky, c’mon,” Clint whines, pawing at Bucky’s underwear. “You got no idea what it’s like, seeing you out there all hot and murdery and not being able to jump you.”

“Oh, I have no idea what it’s like?” Bucky growls, biting at Clint’s neck. “You know I have a thing for your arms, doll, and your weapon of choice is like my wet dream.”

“You have wet dreams about me?” Clint says, gasping and moaning as Bucky keeps up the gentle friction on their cocks.

“You know I have wet dreams about you, doll, we sleep in the same bed.” Bucky rolls his eyes, then bites back a moan as Clint’s hand finds its way into his hair.

“Fair,” Clint breathes, “Which is why I know you like  _ this _ .” He wraps his fist in Bucky’s hair and  _ yanks _ , nearly bringing Bucky to his knees.

Bucky jerks his hips forward, a line of pleasure shooting to his cock and he moans, long and low. His fingers wrap around Clint’s biceps and squeeze - the unflinching muscle is the last straw for Bucky and he gasps out, “Clint, ‘m close, ‘m gonna -”

“Yeah, baby, me too,” Clint says. He shoves a hand in between them and pulls their underwear down, taking the both of them in hand. His hand moves in a blur up and down their cocks and the added stimulation is enough to make Bucky stutter in his rhythm and come all over Clint’s hand. He bites down onto Clint’s shoulder, hard, and rides out the wave of pleasure, twitching in Clint’s hand.

“Oh fuck, baby,” Clint groans, using Bucky’s come to slick up his hand. Bucky catches a glimpse of the tip of Clint’s cock poking through Bucky’s mess and his eyes roll back in his head - honestly, if he hadn’t  _ literally _ just finished, he would’ve again. “Uh, uh, uh,” Clint grunts, hips jerking into his grip. Bucky hisses at the shocks of stimulation to his oversensitive cock but stays still to let Clint ride out his wave.

“We should come to this laundromat more often,” Bucky says, panting into Clint’s shoulder and leaning into him.

“Hard agree,” Clint mutters, grabbing a random towel and using it to clean up their mess. “Ten out of ten, would recommend.”

Bucky barks out a laugh and turns to check how much time is left in the machines. He turns back to Clint with a leer. “Machines still have a half hour left on them.”

Clint pulls him close and wraps his arms around Bucky’s neck. “And then there’s the dryer.”

Bucky nods seriously. “And we can’t forget the spin cycle.”

Clint grins, eyes sparkling. “Spin cycle’s the most important part.” 

Bucky nods and presses a soft kiss to Clint’s lips. “Love you, Barton.”

“Love you too, Barnes.”


End file.
